


These Are My Confessions

by tyrusmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, College AU, Declarations Of Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Party, drunk!Alec, everyone knows they're in love but them, hes brutally honest, just read it, this is all fluff, tipsy!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusmalec/pseuds/tyrusmalec
Summary: “Alright, Alec. You ready for your question?”“Mhm. Yeah. Sure. I can do that.”The group chuckled. Alec was so gone. “If you could kiss anyone in the world right now, who would you kiss?”Alec didn’t even hesitate. “Magnus. Like, 100%.”





	These Are My Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> So, I definitely didn't mean for this fic to be this long but its still fairly well written? idk but i hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: all characters are originally created by Cassandra Clare

One thing Alec never really did was party. So when Isabelle had called and asked him to attend one, he was skeptical.

 

_ “I assure you, Alec. It’s not even really a party, just a get-together. Just our closest friends, all people that you know. And it’s Friday night, you don’t have any classes tomorrow. Trust me, I wouldn’t have invited you if I didn’t think you would enjoy yourself.” _

 

_ “Yeah, okay. I guess I’ll go.” _

 

_ “Great! I’ll see you tonight, okay? It’s at Magnus’ loft, I made him promise the party would be small.” _

 

_ Alec nearly blushed at hearing Magnus’ name. He knew he had to attend now, even if it was just for a few minutes. Any amount of time getting to look at Magnus was time well spent. _

 

_ “Thank you. I’ll see you there.” _

 

*******

 

Izzy hadn’t been wrong. The party really was small. There was only about 10 people there, which was very reassuring. Alec could do small parties.

 

Setting his jacket down on an armchair, he walked towards the kitchen, where he could hear Izzy’s voice coming from.

 

“Hey, Iz.”

 

“Yay! Everyone, Alec is here!” Izzy was obviously already a little tipsy, and she handed him a drink. “Here, drink this.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because, big bro. Magnus is here. You need some liquid courage.”

 

Before he could retort, Magnus walked into the kitchen, silencing them both.

 

“Why hello, Alexander. When did you get here?” Magnus smiled at him.

 

“Uh, um, just um- just a minute ago.”

Magnus made Alec feel all warm and fuzzy. He couldn’t even speak properly.

 

“Well, why don’t you both come and join us. We were about to play a game of confessions.” Magnus looked at both of them before grabbing another drink and walking out.

 

“Confessions?”

 

Izzy giggled. “It’s like truth or dare, without the dare. Truth or truth.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Alec had three cups of liquid courage before he made it out of the kitchen.

 

*******

 

He was  _ very _ tipsy.

 

Everyone was sitting in a circle where the coffee table usually was, with a bottle in the center of them.

 

“Ok, rules,” Magnus said, looking around the circle. “Basically, if the mouth of the bottle lands on you, you have to answer the question that the spinner of the bottle asks.”

 

Everyone nodded, so Magnus spun the bottle.

 

It then landed on Izzy, who smiled.

 

“Alright, Magnus. Question me.”

 

Magnus breathed out a laugh. “Okay, Izzy. What is one thing you’ve never told us that you are willing to now?”

 

Izzy thought for a moment. “Well one of you know about this, but I think it still counts. Clary and I made out one time.”

 

“Oh my god, Iz.” Clary cackled, clutching a hand over her mouth.

 

“Wow,” Jace said, looking amused. “I wasn’t expecting  _ that _ .”

 

“It was a while ago. It was one of those ‘we’re college girls, let’s experiment’ type of things.”

 

She spun the bottle, and of course it landed on Alec. Just his luck. He was just glad he was too tipsy to really process anything.

 

“Alright, Alec. You ready for your question?”

 

“Mhm. Yeah. Sure. I can do that.”

 

The group chuckled. Alec was so gone. “If you could kiss anyone in the world right now, who would you kiss?”

 

Alec didn’t even hesitate. “Magnus. Like, 100%.”

 

The room went quiet. Alec sat there happily, not realizing what he just said. “Why are you guys so quiet?”

 

Magnus looked like a fish out of water. “You, you….Alexander, what?”

 

“What?” Alec had already forgotten what was happening.

 

Magnus looked around the room at his friends. They were all smiling and looking between Magnus and Alec. 

 

Simon spoke up. “Dude, Magnus. This is your chance. You basically just found out that Alec likes you back, what are you waiting for?”

 

“First of all, Simon, he just said he wanted to kiss me, not that he liked me. Also, he’s drunk! I wouldn’t take advantage of him, and what he’s saying could be untrue.”

 

“Wow, you called him Simon, this must be serious,” Clary said with wide eyes. “But, you do know what they say, right? A drunk man’s words are a sober man’s thoughts.”

 

Magnus looked right at Alec, who seemed oblivious to the current situation he just created.

 

“Let’s just figure this out in the morning, yeah? You all can sleep over if you want. I’ve got the spare bedroom and the couches are here for you guys too.”

 

Everyone nodded, except for Alec, who decided now was the time to chime in. “I don’t like any of those options.”

 

The group turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.

 

Magnus chuckled, “Um, what do you mean?”

 

Alec frowned. “I don’t want to sleep on the couch or spare bedroom. Can I sleep in your room?”

 

Magnus was taken aback. “Are-are you sure? I don’t-“

 

Alec smiled lazily, still clearly tipsy, and stumbled to Magnus, wrapping his arms around the latters neck, leaning into him. “I just want to spend  _ time _ with you.”

 

“He’s literally a teddy bear when he’s tipsy, oh my god,” Jace said, laughing.

 

Magnus wasn’t sure what to make of this, but he smiled anyway and grabbed Alec’s hand. “Goodnight everybody.”

 

***********

 

_ Alec took his shirt off. Abort mission, abort mission. _

 

Magnus was stunned. Alec was wearing nothing but a pair of borrowed sweatpants, and Magnus was swooning, watching him climb into his bed.

 

“Magnus, here.” He pat a spot next to him on the bed

 

Magnus slipped under the covers, and Alec immediately pulled him to his chest. 

 

“Alexan-“

 

“Shh.” Alec cut him off, “Goodnight, I love you.”

 

Magnus gasped.  _ So he does feel the same way? _

 

But before he could reply, Alec had already fallen asleep, his arms firmly wrapped around Magnus’ torso.

 

************

 

Alec woke to the feeling of fingers tracing patterns on his chest. He wished it was Magnus. He relished the feeling, not yet opening his eyes.  _ Dreams about Magnus never felt  _ this  _ real. _

 

He suddenly remembered quite a few things from the night before and his eyes flew open.

 

The first thing he saw was Magnus, smiling. He hadn’t realized that Alec was awake yet. He  _ was  _ tracing patterns on Alec’s chest.  _ Not a dream not a dream not a dream! _

 

“What I said last night was true, you know.” Alec said, not looking Magnus in the eyes. He was scared that everything he’d said ruined their friendship.

 

When Magnus said nothing, he continued. “I’m not sure if I ruined our friendship or not, and if you don’t like me back that’s okay.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

Alec’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. “What?”

 

“I don’t like you.”

 

“Oh” Alec wanted to leave, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

 

“I love you.”

 

Alec shot upright, eyes wide and turned to look down at Magnus, who was grinning warmly.

 

“Seriously?!” Alec was yelling, probably waking up his friends in the living room, but he didn’t care.

 

Magnus sat up, laughing lightly. “Are you stupid? Of course I do. I was just too afraid to make the first move. Thanks for that by the w-“

 

He didn’t get to finish his sentiment, because Alec was already kissing him, giggling.  _ Finally. _

 

When Alec pulled away, there were only three words on his mind, “I love you too.”

 

**********

 

Magnus and Alec were too happy to sleep, so they made their way to the kitchen in an attempt to make breakfast for their friends.

 

Let’s just say they got a little distracted.

 

Alec had Magnus pinned to the counter, lips on the latters neck. Magnus was panting heavily, his hands running up Alec’s chest.

 

“Jesus, Alec. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this.”

 

“Glad to know my feelings are reciprocated,” Alec pulled back and smiled.

 

“How could they not be?” Magnus said, before leaning in and kissing Alec heatedly.

 

This went on for quite awhile, and it was apparent when they suddenly heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway.

 

They both pulled away to see Izzy, smirking. “Boys, getting to know each other, I see.”

 

If the giggles from Magnus were any indication, then Alec’s sister had been right.

 

“Well, dear brother, Magnus,” she addressed them, “I’ll have the rest of the gang go out to breakfast so you guys can have some….alone time.”

 

Before Magnus could chime in to tell her that that wasn’t necessary, Alec spoke. “Thanks, Iz. We would appreciate that.”

 

_ And boy, did they put that alone time to good use. _

**Author's Note:**

> so, what did you think? I split up my writing time on this fic a lot, so im sorry if there were plot holes or if something made absolutely no sense. Anyway, kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
